New Friends or New Foes
by Johnna Rhee
Summary: When a new group gets in the middle of the fight between Alexandria, The Kingdom, Hilltop and the Saviors, will they end up helping or do more harm than good? Which side will they end up choosing? Story starts out with original characters but merges with the story line. Semi-canon. Sophia is alive but not reunited with the group yet. Everything else is the same.


AN: I don't own the show or any of the characters that I didn't come up with myself.

Catherine and Thea ran down the long hallway trying every door they passed to see if it was open while simultaneously dodging the bullets aimed at them from the men who were chasing them. "Where's Jonah, Cat," Thea yelled to the women besides her, but Catherine just shrugged her shoulders, not bothering to give Thea a verbal answer. Thea didn't bother to prod Catherine further. They turned a corner just as another spry of bullets came and Catherine tugged on the nearest door, sighing thankfully when it opened. She grabbed Thea's arm and pulled her in after her.

When the door was shut tight, Catherine felt the door knob for a lock. Upon finding it, she locked the door just as the men chasing them passed by and tried to open the door. She listened as they kept going and took a deep breath. She looked around the dimly lit room, noticing that the only light came from a small, dirty window in the back. It was hard to see anything that wasn't up close. Catherine then over at Thea, who was standing uncomfortably close to her, and noticed dark stain spreading on the sleeve of her shirt. She moved a few steps away from her. "Is that blood Thea?"

"Umm…. no?" Thea looked down at her arm and started to feel dizzy even from the possibility that she could be bleeding. She knew right away that was in fact bleeding as the metallic sent hit her nose.

Catherine shook her head in Thea's direction. "That's really not a question you are supposed to answer with another question." Before Thea could respond, there was a loud thump on the door. Both women jumped back trying not to make a sound. But Thea's foot got caught on something in the dark room and it tumbled to the ground.

"Cat, Thea? Is that you in there," the girls heard Jonah's voice whisper through the door. Catherine moved forward quickly and unlocked the door, opening it slightly. Jonah burst into the room with his gun still aimed out into the hall. The first thing Jonah noticed was how pale Thea's face had gotten. Then he noticed the blood.

"Why is she bleeding Cat?" He aimed his question at Catherine, sensing that Thea wouldn't be able to answer the question if the look on her face was anything to go by. Catherine did not look anywhere close to amused.

"Because she's an idiot." Jonah looked quizzically at Cat and then back to Thea wondering what had happened in the short time he was separated from them. He considered letting the subject go but decided that bantering back and forth with Catherine might distract Thea from the ever growing stain on her shirt.

"I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding."

Cat looked and him and rolled her eyes with a small smile on her lips. "I think it's a new phenomenon."

Thea looked up at Jonah and opened her mouth to speak, but another wave of dizziness hit her. She fell down to her knees and then lowered herself slowly into a sitting position. "I think I got hit." When Cat and Jonah just stared at Thea, she clarified further. "By a bullet, I think I got hit by a bullet. Right as Catherine and I turned the corner I remember feeling something hit my arm. I didn't put it together until now. I don't really feel it." Catherine looked at Thea and just shook her head before moving over to the door and putting her ear against it to see what she could hear out in the hallway.

"It's your adrenaline," Jonah shot towards Thea before looking over to Catherine. When Thea looked at Jonah confused, he knew that he'd have to explain to her. "Your adrenaline is rushing through your body, that's why you didn't feel it when it happened, and that why you don't feel it now. Don't worry, you will soon. It's probably gonna hurt like hell. Right now we need to get the bleeding to stop. Cat, do you still have an extra clean shirt in your bag?" Thea shot Jonah a look, letting him know that his statement about the pain wasn't helping any matters.

Catherine looked at Jonah and shook her head. "I do, but you're not going to use it on her arm. It's the last clean one I have left!" Jonah looked at Cat in disbelief, not understanding how she could grow so cold towards Thea when she used to claim that Thea was the love of her life. He knew about the fight the two had had a few months earlier, but didn't know any of the details of the fight. Whatever had happened, he knew that it was big enough for the two to stop talking to each other all together.

"Cat, come on. There isn't anything else I can use to stop the bleeding that won't cause an infection and kill her and we can't get out of here with her leaving a trail of blood behind us. The walkers will be on us in a second." He was knew he was being slightly dramatic about the whole infection thing, but he hoping to appeal to the fact that Catherine wouldn't actually want Thea to die and that she herself wanted to get out of here without attracting any more walkers than absolutely necessary. Catherine looked at Jonah and then Thea, before sighing and pulling her pack off her shoulders. She rummaged around in it and found the clean shirt that Jonah was after. After handing it to him and accepting his thank you she turned back to the door to listen and make sure the hallway was clear for their escape.

While Jonah pulled Thea's sleeve up and inspected the bullet wound, Thea watched Catherine. She missed the closeness that had been between and hoped more than anything that once they were out pf this mess that they could talk through what had happened between them. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Jonah was done until he pulled her sleeve back down over the shirt he wrapped tightly around her arm. Just as she finished, Catherine gasped and jerked back from, the door.

"You did lock the door when you came in, right Jonah?" Jonah went to nod his head at Cat but realized that he didn't remember locking it. Catherine picked up on this and went to lock the door, but she was too late. The door burst open and all three jumped backwards, pulling their guns up to aim at the intruder.

"What are you doing here?"


End file.
